


Strangeness and Charm (Vietnamese version)

by UyenTang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UyenTang/pseuds/UyenTang
Summary: Fernando là sát nhân hàng loạt.Sergio là người bất tử.





	Strangeness and Charm (Vietnamese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là bản dịch của mình và đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả.  
> Đây là link cho bạn nào muốn xem bản gốc nha:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/37951034#work_endnotes

"Đấy là cái áo tôi thích nhất đấy," Sergio giận dữ nói, cau mày nhìn xuống vết máu tung tóe khắp mặt trước cái áo màu hồng của mình.  
"Không thể nào...tôi đã đâm anh 40 nhát rồi đấy," cậu trai trông như thể đang nhìn thấy ma, gương mặt tái mét và miệng thì há hốc ra "đáng lẽ anh phải chết rồi chứ"  
"Rõ ràng là không" Sergio đảo mắt và rút con dao ra khỏi ngực mình, thả con dao rớt xuống sàn. Anh thấy khá khó chịu vì bộ trang phục bị vấy bẩn, nhưng biểu cảm kinh hãi của người kia lại làm anh thấy thú vị hơn nhiều.  
"Cậu biết đấy" anh nhìn quanh căn phòng. "Đây thực sự không phải cách tốt nhất để giết ai đó đâu. Cậu sẽ phải tốn rất nhiều thời gian cho công việc dọn dẹp lại đấy" anh cười và phủi bụi khỏi quần jean của mình, nhặt chiếc điện thoại lên và rời khỏi phòng. Giá như cậu trai không phải tên sát nhân hàng loạt, cậu chàng này trông khá dễ thương đấy, anh vừa nghĩ vừa bước vội tới chiếc xe.  
*  
Sergio đang bước về phía chiếc thùng đựng thư thì anh nghe thấy tiếng xào xạc đáng ngờ phát ra từ bụi cây trong sân trước nhà anh. Anh lén lút đi dọc theo con đường mòn nho nhỏ rồi dạt các nhánh cây sang 1 bên, cười toe toét khi thấy gương mặt ngạc nhiên của cậu trai tối hôm qua.  
"Cậu không nghĩ rằng cậu nên giới thiệu về bản thân khi quyết định sẽ theo dõi tôi sao" anh bình tĩnh hỏi, khóe môi anh khẽ giật trong lúc cố nén cười.  
"Tôi..." mắt cậu chớp chớp ra vẻ ngạc nhiên. Có chiếc lá nằm trên tóc cậu trông thật ngu ngốc, anh bật cười.  
"Cậu quên cả tên mình rồi à?"  
"Tôi là Fernando"  
"Rất vui được gặp cậu, Fernando" Sergio lịch sự đáp và chìa tay mình ra. "Tôi là Sergio"  
Fernando nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay trước mặt mình hồi lâu trước khi bắt tay anh. Hàng rào rung lên nhè nhẹ. "đáng lẽ anh đã không còn sống mới đúng" cậu ngờ vực lên tiếng.  
Sergio nhún vai "nhưng tôi vẫn sống"  
Fernando tròn mắt "anh là cái quái gì thế?"  
"Cậu sẽ không tin những gì tôi nói đâu" Sergio cười khuẩy.  
"Cứ thử nói xem"  
Sergio phớt lờ lời cậu nói và quay vào trong nhà. "Muốn vào nhà tôi uống tách cà phê chứ?"  
"Nhưng tôi là sát nhân đấy" Fernando lặng người.  
"Ừ, còn tôi là kẻ bất tử" Sergio nhún vai "nhanh lên nào, bữa sáng của tôi sẽ nguội mất"  
Fernando bước ra khỏi hàng rào, anh phủi chiếc lá khỏi tóc cậu trước khi quay bước vào trong nhà, Fernando bất đắc dĩ đi theo anh.  
Anh rót 2 tách cà phê cho cậu và anh, đặt dĩa trứng nguội lạnh vào trong lò vi sóng và chuẩn bị thêm 1 ít bánh mì nướng. Fernando đọc báo và cảm thấy không khí gia đình kì lạ khi anh đặt dĩa trứng trước chỗ cậu ngồi và cậu nở 1 nụ cười.  
"Cảm ơn anh"  
"Không có gì"  
Sergio ngồi xuống cạnh chỗ cậu, với tay lấy tờ báo. Anh nhấp 1 ngụm cà phê và xém chút nữa phun nó ra khắp bàn. "Trời ạ, cậu vừa bỏ thuốc độc vào tách cà phê tôi đấy à?"  
"Làm sao anh..." cậu nhăn mày.  
"Mùi vị đắng nghét" anh nhăn nhó cáu gắt.  
"Xin lỗi" cậu cười bẽn lẽn "tôi muốn thử lần nữa thôi mà"  
"Tôi hy vọng cậu biết rằng nó sẽ chẳng có tác dụng đâu" Sergio rên rĩ, dạ dày anh quặn lại. "tốt nhất là cậu phải đảm bảo tôi sẽ không ói mửa lên người tôi đấy" đó là điều cuối cùng anh nói trước khi ngất đi.  
*  
Sergio không gặp được Fernando 1 tuần sau ngày hôm đó. Cho đến 1 hôm anh tỉnh giấc và thấy cậu quỳ trên giường với sợi dây thừng thắt quanh cổ anh.  
"Cậu nghiêm túc đấy à?" anh dụi mắt làu bàu. "Mà làm sao cậu lẻn vào đây được?"  
"Anh đã quên đóng cửa sổ ở hành lang"  
"Ồ" Sergio ngập ngừng giây lát rồi anh nở nụ cười đểu "cậu biết đấy, có nhiều việc thú vị hơn cậu có thể làm với sợi dây đó đấy"  
Fernando đỏ mặt, tay siết chặt dây thòng lọng "anh im đi"  
"Tại sao cậu cứ tiếp tục làm việc này hoài vậy?" Sergio đẩy Fernando sang 1 phía và nới lỏng sợi dây.  
"Việc gì cơ?" Fernando ôm lấy cái gối, lưng dựa vào đầu giường.  
Sergio bật dậy ngồi kế cậu, gỡ dây thòng lọng khỏi cần cổ mình. "Tìm cách giết tôi"  
Fernando nhún vai "chả biết, không thể ngừng nghĩ về anh được"  
"Vậy à" Sergio cúi xuống gần cậu, chống khuỷu tay lên cái gối và nháy mắt với 1 Fernando đang thẹn thùng. "Tôi không biết là tôi có sức hút tới vậy đấy"  
"Ý tôi không phải như thế!" Fernando bối rối, gò má ửng đỏ. "Chỉ là...tôi không thể tin được tôi vẫn chưa giết được anh"  
"Nghe hấp dẫn đấy" Sergio khịt mũi trước khi rời giường.  
"Anh đi đâu đấy?"  
"Đi tắm" Sergio vươn người "cậu có thể tiếp tục cố gắng giết tôi sau khi tôi tắm xong"  
"Tốt thôi" Fernando có vẻ không thích thú lắm. "Tôi sẽ đi pha cà phê"  
"Cứ tự nhiên"  
Nước nóng khiến anh cảm thấy thật tuyệt vời, nó xoa dịu mọi sự mệt mỏi trong từng thớ cơ của anh và anh cứ để mình chìm đắm dưới vòi hoa sen, đầu óc bắt đầu suy nghĩ lung tung.  
Tiếng cửa phòng tắm mở ra làm anh trở lại với thực tại.  
"Tôi lo rằng anh có thể đã chết đuối rồi đấy" Fernando cười, nấn ná ở cửa "cà phê xong rồi đấy"  
"Tôi ra ngay" Sergio nói, nhạy bén bắt gặp Fernando đang quét mắt khắp cơ thể trần trụi của anh. Anh tắt nước, bước ra ngoài, cười tự mãn trước biểu cảm bối rối đáng yêu của cậu.  
Anh quấn cái khăn quanh hông rồi nhìn Fernando "cậu có thể giết tôi được rồi" anh thoải mái nói, đứng trước gương để chỉnh lại tóc.  
Fernando nhìn anh hồi lâu "ăn sáng trước đã"  
*  
51,52,53,... Cơ bắp anh căng cứng, mồ hôi chảy dọc tấm lưng rộng và anh tập trung vào bài tập luyện đến mức không nhận ra tiếng kẽo kẹt của sàn nhà và bóng ai đó lướt qua gương. Đột nhiên có vật gì đó đập vào gáy anh và rồi tất cả chìm trong bóng tối.  
Mất 1 lúc để cơn chóng mặt qua đi và anh cuối cùng đã có thể mở mắt. Anh nhìn lên Fernando đang đứng trước anh, tay phải chống lên. Biểu cảm của cậu rõ ràng là không vui vẻ gì mấy.  
"Điều này có thật sự cần thiết không vậy?" Sergio cằn nhằn, xoa tay lên gáy.  
"Xin lỗi" Fernando nhún vai.  
"Cậu hiểu thế nào là bất tử mà phải không?" Sergio chán nản hỏi "tôi không chết được"  
"Tôi biết" Fernando gặm cắn môi dưới "nhưng tôi không chịu được, tôi là người hoàn hảo mà, tôi chưa từng thất bại trong việc này bao giờ" cậu thất vọng nói.  
Anh ngân nga 1 giai điệu không rõ lời rồi đứng dậy. Anh xoay người với lấy chai nước, anh nhìn thấy Fernando cau mày.  
"Gì đây?"  
Fernando đột nhiên nắm lấy tay anh và kéo anh ra khỏi phòng.  
"Chúng ta đi đâu vậy?"  
"Gội đầu cho anh, tóc anh dính đầy máu kìa"  
"Tôi tự hỏi tại ai mà tôi như thế nhỉ?" anh cười khúc khích, anh cười càng lợi hại hơn khi thấy Fernando đỏ bừng mặt.  
"Cậu thường làm gì ngoài việc tìm cách giết tôi?" Sergio hỏi khi anh quỳ gối trước cái bồn tắm để gội đầu dưới vòi hoa sen. Fernando đang chơi đùa với nắp chai dầu gội ở đâu đó sau lưng anh.  
Thay cho câu trả lời từ cậu trai, anh cảm nhận được những ngón tay thanh mảnh nhưng mạnh mẽ của Fernando đan vào tóc anh.  
"Cậu làm gì vậy?" anh thều thào hỏi và chuẩn bị nói lời tiếp theo rằng anh có thể tự mình gội đầu được, nhưng tay Fernando đem lại những xúc cảm quá tuyệt, đùa giỡn với những lọn tóc và vuốt ve từng tấc da đầu anh. Xém chút nữa anh không kiềm lòng được mà bật ra tiếng rên rỉ, lúng túng thấy rõ trước dòng điện kì lạ chạy dọc sống lưng mà cái chạm Fernando mang lại.  
"Giữ yên đi" Fernando gắt gỏng, nhấn đầu anh dưới dòng nước vòi sen nhưng bất ngờ anh tránh sang 1 bên để tránh ngạt nước.  
"Cậu không phải định dìm tôi chết đuối đó chứ? Nhổ hết nước trong phổi ra làm tôi khó chịu lắm đấy."  
"Không có đâu" Fernando cười, đẩy nhẹ đầu anh vào dòng nước và xả sạch dầu gội còn xót lại trên tóc "thư giãn đi"  
*  
Tiếng súng nổ vẫn còn ré lên trong đầu Sergio khi anh cậy viên đạn ra khỏi bức tường sau lưng, nó bị kẹt ở đó khi xuyên qua ngực anh và trùng hợp thay nó làm hỏng luôn cái áo hoodie yêu thích của anh.  
"Cậu thật sự nghĩ rằng viên đạn có thể giết được tôi sau khi việc đâm tôi bằng những nhát dao không hiệu quả à?" anh phản đối và có chút bực tức vì anh lại mất thêm 1 cái áo nữa chỉ vì tính hiếu kì của Fernando.  
Anh xoay người đối mặt với cậu "tôi nghiêm túc đấy cậu..." cái áo Fernando đang mặc làm anh cứng họng. "Cậu đang mặc cái quái gì vậy?" anh thốt ra, mặt nhăn lại vì kinh tởm.  
Cậu nhăn mày "có gì không ổn với cái...?" cậu không hiểu nhìn xuống cái áo Atletico Madrid đang mặc, sau đó cậu tròn mắt như nhận ra 1 điều khủng khiếp "ôi trời, đừng nói với tôi anh là 1 trong số họ đấy?"  
Giọng điệu khinh miệt của cậu làm anh không kiềm được cười thành tiếng. "Tất nhiên rồi, đội bóng mạnh nhất của thành phố này đấy" anh tự hào nói. "Cậu biết đấy, tôi không chắc mình có thể làm bạn được nữa rồi" nụ cười tự mãn nở trên môi anh.  
Fernando lắc đầu, cười "nói thẳng ra, anh không ngại tôi thường xuyên tìm cách giết anh mà anh lại ngại việc chúng ta không cùng chung đội bóng yêu thích?"  
"Đại loại vậy" Sergio cười, đôi mắt cong lên.  
"Chờ tôi 1 chút để tôi đi thay đồ và ta sẽ cũng bàn luận xem coi đội bóng của ai tuyệt vời hơn"  
"Ừ" Fernando nằm dài ra ghế sofa "hy vọng anh sẽ không trở lại với chiếc áo Real Madrid"  
"Tôi không dám hứa đâu" Sergio khúc khích cười và bỏ lên lầu.  
*  
Tiếng xoay tay nắm cửa vang lên, theo sau là tiếng mở cửa và tiếng bước chân quen thuộc. Sergio uể oải nằm dài trên sofa.  
"Chào cậu, Fernando"  
"Chào" Fernando vòng qua góc ghế và ngồi xuống cạnh Sergio. Cậu cau mày khi nhìn vào màn hình ti vi "anh đang xem cái quái gì vậy?"  
"Cuộc thi hát Eurovision. Cậu không biết chương trình này à?"  
"May là không" Fernando rùng mình "bài hát này chói tai quá"  
Sergio chuẩn bị cãi lại cậu với hàng loạt câu hỏi như tại sao cậu lại không thích nó chứ nhưng tiếng chuông cửa đã ngăn anh lại. "Cậu ra mở cửa dùm tôi được không? Người giao pizza đấy"  
"Sẵn lòng" Fernando nhảy khỏi ghế "tôi đã xem đủ sự hào nhoáng cho cả năm nay rồi" cậu chàng chạy ra cửa nhà Sergio.  
"Cậu làm ơn đừng bỏ độc vào pizza đấy" anh hét lên sau cậu "nó làm cho mùi vị cá cơm thật khó nuốt"  
Bài hát tiếp theo sắp bắt đầu khi Fernando trở lại với cái pizza. Sergio tránh sang bên để nhường chỗ cho cậu. "Tôi gọi pizza rau bina cho cậu. Cậu ăn được chứ?"  
"Tôi ăn được" Fernando ngồi bó gối và rúc vào đệm. "Làm sao anh biết là tôi sẽ qua nhà anh?"  
"Cậu luôn qua vào thứ bảy mà" anh lấy 1 miếng pizza. "Nếu cậu muốn làm người khác ngạc nhiên thì cậu nên đổi thói quen của cậu đi"  
Fernando gặm cắn môi dưới và Sergio biết cậu đủ lâu để hiểu cậu đang suy nghĩ xem anh nói có đúng không. Anh cúi xuống bàn cà phê trong khi cậu vẫn mải suy nghĩ. "Tôi có thứ này cho cậu đây" anh nói và ném chiếc hộp nhỏ về phía Fernando.  
"Cái gì vậy?" Fernando cau mày nhìn xuống cái hộp có cái nơ màu tím xinh xắn.  
"Chìa khóa nhà tôi. Cậu lúc nào cũng lẻn vào. Tôi biết cậu không phải người bất tử và tôi không muốn cậu té gãy cổ trong khi cố gắng trèo qua cửa sổ nhà tôi. Từ bây giờ cậu cứ vào bằng cửa trước"  
"Cảm ơn?" Fernando trông có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng cậu vẫn móc nó vào chùm chìa khóa của mình và Sergio cảm thấy rất vui về việc đó. Anh thậm chí không còn khó chịu với cái móc khóa hình logo Atletico Madrid.  
*  
"Cậu nghiêm túc đấy à?" Sergio kéo cái máy sấy tóc ra khỏi nước, cái cảm giác tê tê khi bị điện giật vẫn còn chạy dọc trong cơ thể anh. "Làm thế quái nào tôi sấy tóc đây?"  
Fernando cười và ném anh cái khăn. "Anh xoay sở được mà"  
"Cậu có vẻ thích giết tôi trong phòng tắm nhỉ?" Sergio trầm ngâm, bước ra khỏi bồn tắm và quấn khăn quanh eo. "Liệu đây có phải âm mưu để thấy tôi trần truồng không ha?" anh cười toe toét khi má của Fernando ửng đỏ.  
"Tôi..." Fernando sửng sờ, bối rối vuốt vuốt tóc.  
"Bình tĩnh nào" hông Sergio khẽ va vào hông cậu khi anh đi ngang qua để tới tủ quần áo. "Tôi chỉ trêu cậu thôi" anh với lấy chiếc quần lót và mặc vào. "Tôi phải làm 1 số việc vặt vãnh, muốn đi cùng chứ?" anh quay sang Fernando đang dựa vào tủ quần áo của mình, quan sát anh chăm chú.  
Fernando gặm gặm môi dưới. "Này, tôi hỏi anh cái này được không?"  
"Tất nhiên rồi"  
"Anh không bận tâm việc tôi cứ cố giết anh sao?"  
Sergio sững lại giữa chừng khi đang mang vớ. "Ý cậu là sao?"  
"Chỉ là..." Fernando nhìn nhìn xuống móng tay "anh không phàn nàn gì cả, tôi làm vậy 1 tuần 1 lần và anh không nói gì hết, anh thậm chí còn không bảo tôi dừng lại, tôi không hiểu"  
"Tôi cũng chả biết" Sergio nhún vai. "Tôi nghĩ tôi cứ để vậy vì lợi ích của mọi người, khi tôi đọc báo tôi không còn thấy về vụ giết người nào nữa kể từ khi cậu cố giết tôi"  
"Ồ" Fernando lẩm bẩm và anh có thể nghe được sự thất vọng trong câu trả lời ấy.  
"Tôi..." anh lên tiếng và dĩ nhiên là anh muốn nói nhiều hơn thế, nhưng Fernando đã tiến ra phía cửa, rời khỏi phòng 1 cách nhanh chóng và chẳng hề liếc nhìn ra sau.  
*  
Sergio không gặp Fernando 3 tuần sau đó. Trong 3 tuần đó, anh luôn giả vờ anh không lo lắng rằng anh có thể đã làm tổn thương tới Fernando, rằng Fernando chỉ là quá bận rộn và không cố tình né tránh anh và anh thật sự hối hận vì ngày hôm ấy không ngăn cậu lại để nói cho cậu nghe toàn bộ sự thật.  
Anh nằm trên giường, lười biếng chuyển kênh liên tục và mắt anh chuẩn bị nhắm nghiền lại khi cuối cùng anh nghe thấy tiếng kẽo kẹt của ván gỗ sàn nhà. Anh chờ đợi với hơi thở đều đều, cố lắng nghe bất cứ âm thanh nào có thể cho anh biết Fernando đang ở đây và rất lâu sau, anh nghe được tiếng cửa phòng ngủ mở, lộ ra khuôn mặt tàn nhang của Fernando.  
"Mừng cậu trở lại" anh mừng rỡ chào và di chuyển sang 1 bên nhường chỗ cho cậu ngồi, mời gọi cậu ngồi kế anh. "Tôi tưởng cậu chán tôi rồi"  
"Tôi bận việc" Fernando nhún vai và cởi bỏ giày trước khi bò lên giường cạnh Sergio. "Anh xem gì thế?"  
"Cũng không thực sự xem gì cả" anh quăng cái điều khiển qua cho Fernando. "Này, cậu chọn kênh đi"  
Anh dựa ra sau và mỉm cười khi Fernando lẩm bẩm về những thứ vớ vẩn trên ti vi, giờ đây anh nhận ra anh thực sự rất nhớ sự hiện diện của cậu.  
Anh vẫn mải suy nghĩ trước khi có gì đó chắn mất tầm nhìn của anh, 1 thứ gì đó mềm mại đè lên mũi anh và anh cảm thấy dần mất đi sự thanh tỉnh.  
Khi anh tỉnh dậy sau vài phút, anh thấy cổ họng mình bỏng rát và có 1 chiếc lông vũ dính vào môi anh.  
"Cậu vừa mới làm tôi ngộp thở với cái gối đó à?" anh hỏi, giận dữ và đau đớn dâng lên trong lòng anh. Anh nhả chiếc lông khỏi miệng mình và nhìn vào Fernando, yêu cầu 1 câu trả lời.  
"Ừm" Fernando bẽn lẽn gật đầu "xin lỗi anh"  
Sergio bật ra 1 tiếng vô nghĩa, sự tức giận của anh biến thành sự thất vọng tột độ và anh cảm thấy thật ngu ngốc khi nghĩ Fernando tới đây vì muốn gặp anh.  
"Anh giận tôi à?" Fernando hỏi và Sergio có thể nghe ra sự hối hận trong lời nói của cậu, anh có thể thấy sự hối hận ấy cả trong ánh mắt của cậu, nhưng anh lại thấy quá tổn thương khi cứ nhìn thấy cậu. Anh quay mặt đi và thở dài.  
"Tôi tưởng anh ổn với việc đó?"  
"Ừ thì không thật sự như vậy" Sergio trìu mến nói và đột nhiên anh cảm thấy mình muốn ở 1 mình lúc này. Anh cảm thấy mình bị lợi dụng. "Tôi nghĩ cậu nên về đi"  
*  
Sáng hôm sau, lờ mờ và vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ, Sergio loạng choạng đi vào nhà bếp và nhìn thấy Fernando đang thái cà chua và hành tây như thể đây là nhà cậu, 1 chảo trứng lớn trên bếp.  
"Cậu làm gì ở đây?" anh hỏi và vuốt những lọn tóc rối khỏi tầm nhìn.  
"Làm bữa sáng cho anh"  
"Dĩ nhiên là tôi thấy" anh cười và lấy 1 miếng cà chua "nhưng sao cậu làm vậy?"  
"Vì..." Fernando nhún vai "tôi muốn xin lỗi vì tối qua. Tôi không cố ý làm anh bực"  
"Không sao" Sergio nói, bước ra sau Fernando. "Tôi chỉ là quá nhớ cậu thôi. Tôi tưởng cậu sẽ không tới gặp tôi nữa" anh khẽ thừa nhận.  
"Em xin lỗi" giọng Fernando run run "em không biết"  
"Em biết đấy" tay anh nhẹ nhàng để trên lưng cậu, cảm nhận cái rùng mình khẽ của cậu. "Anh để em giết anh như vậy không chỉ để bảo vệ người khác mà thật ra thì anh rất thích dành nhiều thời gian bên em"  
Fernando quay lại, giờ thì cả cần cổ cậu cũng ửng đỏ cả lên. "Em cũng thích dành thời gian bên anh" cậu thì thầm và bất ngờ họ gần nhau đến nỗi Sergio có thể nhìn rõ tàn nhang trên mũi Fernando.  
"Em nên bỏ con dao ấy xuống đi" anh nói khẽ, chẳng khác 1 tiếng thì thầm.  
"Sao vậy?" Fernando ngượng ngùng hỏi, mắt nhìn xuống sàn nhà và gương mặt đỏ như trái cà chua. Sergio nhìn chằm chằm vào môi cậu.  
"Anh không muốn mình bị đâm khi đang cố hôn em đâu" anh cười khúc khích và sáp lại gần hơn.  
"Ồ,” con dao trượt ra từ những ngón tay của Fernando và lảo đảo rớt xuống khi môi Sergio chiếm lấy môi cậu bằng những nụ hôn dịu dàng.  
Anh thở ra giữa những nụ hôn, tay anh vòng quanh ôm lấy eo cậu, kéo cậu lại gần hơn, môi họ hòa chung vào nhịp điệu chậm rãi, say đắm.  
"Vậy em định giết anh như thế nào hôm nay" Sergio nở nụ cười khi môi họ khẽ tách nhau ra vì thiếu dưỡng khí, mắt anh ánh lên niềm hạnh phúc.  
"Em nghĩ em sẽ không làm thế hôm nay đâu" Fernando mỉm cười và kéo anh vào 1 nụ hôn khác. Nụ hôn này nồng nhiệt hơn, nóng bỏng hơn, Sergio trượt tay xuống dưới áo Fernando, dòng điện chạy dọc sống lưng cả 2 khi đầu lưỡi họ khẽ chạm vào nhau.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc và cảm ơn tác giả vì đã cho phép mình dịch lại. ❤️


End file.
